Five Thousand Years: Recreating Time
by The Sol Blade
Summary: Mia is just your normal everyday girl. But a series of events bring her into a five thousand year old conflict, and she may play a bigger part than she originally thought.


This is my third piece of work so constructivecriticism is welcome as it will ultimately help me improve. My thanks go to SpiritSeer who has helped so much with this. Well, enjoy. Oh and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of its characters.

--

Annoyances.

They came in many forms, this one was in the form of a radio presenter on a bedside alarm that had been going off for the past 5 minutes. A hand snaked out from under the covers and fumbled around for the off switch. Silence. Bliss.

BANG BANG

"Wake up! You're going to be late for school! Again!"

Ugh, more annoyances. A muffled "five minutes" came out from under the covers and silence reigned once more. Unfortunately the radio had once again chose the wrong moment to turn on.

"And it looks like it's going to be a clear day with sun all rou..."

As quick as the radio had turned on the hand shot out of the covers and bashed the top of it until it turned off. Why couldn't the world just let her sleep?

BANG

"Get up! NOW!"

A head emerged from under the covers and squinted to avoid the light coming through the pulled back curtains.

"All right, all right I'm up!"

"Don't you 'all right' me missy! Just get up!"

"Fine I'm up!"

"Good, now get ready!"

A pair of legs swung out from out of the covers, letting a very tired girl sit on her bed. She got up slowly to avoid the dizziness and quickly began to search for her uniform. Jumper on the stool, shirt on hanger, trousers on the floor in a heap. She quickly pulled them on and stood in front of the bedroom mirror. Her light-blue eyes scanned herself to make sure she was presentable. Man her hair was a mess. Realizing this, she quickly grabbed a brush and started to force it through the knotted mess. She looked at her reflection with a frown. How many people had blue hair? Especially in Vale these days. Sure some of the people up in the frozen north near the old lighthouse ruins had hair like hers. But not here. Here it was considered an oddity. She sighed. She crept towards the door and opened it slightly, to see if she could spot her mother. No. Phew. She grabbed her bag and crept out on to the landing. Moving silently so she didn't attract the wrath of mother. The stairs. So far so good. Down the stairs. The kitchen. She quietly tip toed to the back door and turned the handle.

"You know, you really should get up when I tell you."

Startled, she quickly turned round only to come face to face with her mother.

"Mom don't do that!" She exclaimed.

"Well get up earlier then!" Her mother laughed in reply.

"Ha Ha mom. Now I've got to go, I'm going to be late." She said whilst turning round.

"I know, I know. Go on, get going."

"Thanks mom, see you later." She quickly opened the door and ran outside, closing the door behind her.

"Mia, Mia. What am I going to do with you?"

--

Mia, Mia Cerulean to be exact, was 17. Attending Vale's Secondary School, taking four A-Levels in Biology, Psychology, World History and Literature, and living with her mother in the suburbs of Vale. She never knew her father. Whenever she had tried to bring the subject with her mother she quickly dismissed it. Over time she had just come to accept that she would never know him.

Mia ran out on to the pavement and turned right towards her school. Luckily for her the school was only a ten minute walk away. Unluckily for her, she was already five minutes late. She stole a glance left and noticed a silver sedan parked on the side of the road. She raised one of her eyebrows. Wasn't that car parked there last night as well? Whatever, she dismissed the thought from her mind. Wait a minute, maybe she could get a lift?

_Nah, I'd probably get kidnapped, _she joked.

She took another glance out of curiosity and saw a motorbike next to the van. There was a figure leaning on it reading what looked like a map, wearing a black jacket and sunglasses. Wow, inconspicuous. She ignored both of them and kept on running, her teacher was going to kill her if she was late.

As Mia turned a corner the van started up. Behind his sunglasses the motorcyclist glanced at it, he smiled and shook his head.

--

"Mia!"

Mia shot bolt upright in her chair, only to come face to face with her history teacher. "Yes sir?" She enquired.

"First you arrive late to my lesson and then you fall asleep!" Her teacher's face turned purple in his rage.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." She turned a deep shade of crimson as she noticed that the whole class was looking at her, bowing her head to try to avoid people noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"It better not. Now let's check you to see whether you did your reading over the weekend, hmm?" Reading? Did he mean the book that was lying open on her desk that she was going to get up early to read?

Crap.

"Umm... yes sir." Knowing that disagreeing would only land her in deeper trouble...

"So, five thousand years ago we know that the lighthouses were unlit. And yet within six months all of them were ignited one after the other. Why?" Mia honestly had no clue. Quick think something up!

"...because the world would have been destroyed if they weren't?"

"Good." What!? That was right? What a guess! Wow, how cliché. "Well at least you did your homework for a change." He walked away from Mia's desk so he could address the whole class.

"What Mia said was correct. To understand why it was released we must go back to why it was sealed. The power of Alchemy was sealed away inside the four Elemental Lighthouses. The world needed Alchemy as a source of nourishment so to speak. Without the world would wither away and die. Now the Elemental stars were hidden inside the ruins of Sol Sanctum up on Mt. Aleph, in order to release Alchemy the beacons of the four Lighthouses must be lit using these stars. You all understand?"

The class nodded their heads in agreement, Mia however, didn't understand a word... but if she'd had said so then the whole class would have to listen to the Lecture ten times. Which wouldn't exactly make her Ms. Popular.

"Good. Now why would we seal up Alchemy when the world depends on it? Maybe the people who did this were unaware of the consequences, but we can only speculate. Anyway back to the lesson. Two months prior to the ignition of the lighthouses a young warrior from Imil noticed the deteriorating state of Weyard. He tried to appeal to the village elders, but was made a laughing stock. Determined that the seal on Alchemy was causing Gaia Falls to erode the world he set about stealing the elemental stars from the heavily guarded Sol Sanctum on Mt. Aleph. He managed to pass the test inside the sanctum and was granted passage to the stars chamber. He took the stars and began his escape. However, without the energy of the stars to hold back the lava Mt. Aleph erupted and the villagers of Vale were made aware of his actions. He managed to escape the mountain and first headed back to Imil, where the Mercury Lighthouse is located. Unbeknownst to him though, the village of Vale sent a group of warriors to stop him. They pursued him across the world. All we need to know is that our warrior from Imil was successful in lighting all four lighthouses. After…"

Mia's eye lids started to droop. How much longer would this go on for? Seriously, how much more boring could this be?

"… fighting ensued and most of the population…"

Stay awake, girl, stay awake. She looked around and noticed nearly everyone else was fighting to stay awake as well.

_Oh good, it's not just me..._

"… afterwards when everything died down…"

Her head hit the desk.

--

Mia walked down her drive and opened the door with her spare key. She bent down and picked up the letters on the floor. Bill. Bill. Bill. Credit statement. All rubbish. She walked into the kitchen and put them on table. Her mother would read them when she got back. Mia grabbed a glass from the cupboard and ran the tap, turned round, leaned on the counter and took a gulp. She sighed and looked round the kitchen, glancing at the fridge and seeing a note taped to it. She shook her head and grabbed it.

_Dearest untrustworthy daughter,_

_I will be late coming home so don't wait for me. Dinner's in the fridge._

_Don't do anything stupid!_

Mia rolled her eyes, trust her mother. She went up stairs, she needed a shower. Flicking on the radio, Mia grabbed her towel from the cupboard and went to the bathroom. Luckily she didn't have homework tonight. So she decided to spend her free time getting some much needed sleep.

--

Mia shot bolt up right in bed. There were whispers downstairs. She quickly and quietly got out of bed and put her ear to the floor in hope of hearing what they were saying.

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Positive."

She sat up in fear. _What the hell am I going to do?_ She stood up and went over to her wardrobe. She grabbed the first clothes she found and hastily pulled them on. Now how the hell was she going to get downstairs without them noticing? No sooner than she thought that her door was kicked down and two figures came in. Mia stood there paralysed with fear, unable to do anything.

"That's her, bag her."

"Roger."

She tried to make a run for it but one of them grabbed her. She struggled but she couldn't break free, when that failed Mia screamed for help, even though she knew it would be futile.

"Shut up you!" A bag was pulled over her head and she could feel herself being picked up. Well, at least they were going downstairs. That was one problem solved. She heard the sound of the front door opening and the sound of boots on concrete. All of a sudden she fell to the ground and she yelped in surprise. Silence. Nothing happened for a few minutes until she plucked up the courage to remove the bag from her head. She glanced around and noticed the car from earlier parked on the side of the road, doors wide open. She looked to her right and saw her assailants from earlier, both lying on the floor. Both their necks at an unnatural angle. She looked up. A figure was standing in front of her, lit up by the street light. It was the biker from earlier! Why the hell was he still wearing his sunglasses?! It was the middle of the night!

"Ah, you took it off, I was wondering when you would. Come on let's go." She simply stared at him in awe.

"…What?"

"You don't want to get captured again do you? So come on." He retorted.

"What the hell do you mean 'come on'?" She shouted back.

"Ugh, it's like talking to a wall. Look, if you stay here you are going to get caught. Again. Come with me and you won't."

"How the hell am I supposed to believe that?! I don't even know who the hell you are!" The biker simply took of his glasses and lowered his face. His blue eyes staring into hers.

"Name's Isaac. Can we go now?"

--

So that's the first chapter, once again please review.

The Sol Blade


End file.
